The Remedy
by x-ClinicallyInsane-x
Summary: We'll cure this dirty old disease 'cause if you've got the poison I've got the remedy. SasuNaru songfic to the song 'The Remedy' by Jason Mraz


_This was a true 'spur of the moment' one shot… The songs a really good song and you should listen to it if you haven't_

* * *

**The Remedy**

**Based On The Song By Jason Mraz**

**Story By Gin Ryuu**

"Naruto, are you awake?" A soft voice hummed to him. Naruto twitched uncomfortable, wrinkling his nose at the smell of lemon disinfectant. Finding the sheets on the bed to be very few he hugged himself for warmth. Entwining his feet with the silky sheet closest to him.

"Naruto, you have to answer me." The voice spoke again, causing a ring in his ears

_Well I saw fireworks from the freeway__  
And behind closed eyes I cannot make them go away  
__Because you were born on the forth of July  
Freedom ring_

"I'm awake Obaa-chan." Naruto mumbled, still cold.

"Well, you have a visitor Naruto, so be polite to him." Tsunade smiled at the weak boy who just snuggled further under his sheets, seeing his face Tsunade frowned.

"I'll get you a few blankets while you two talk." Tsunade left the room, setting her clipboard on the stand at the end of the bed.

"Naruto?" A lower, manlier voice asked, unsure.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, sitting up, his eyes wide open but covered in a hazy white that shows his blindness. The man was taken aback by the look of emptiness on his face.

"I-it's me Naruto, Sasuke."

_But something on the surface it stings__  
I said something on the surface__  
Well it kind of makes me nervous__  
Who says that you deserve this?  
And what kind of god would serve this?_

"Sa-su-ke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke sat down on the bed next to him. Naruto shivered and Sasuke lifted up one of the sheets on the bed to wrap around the boy

"Yes, me, Sasuke." Sasuke said. He looked at Naruto in sadness and regret.

"Don't…don't look at me…like…like that." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke is once again taken aback.

"Like what Naruto? Can you see me?" Sasuke asked, his eyes once again filled with a sliver of hope.

"Like…it's all your fault…it isn't…he…he…got to me…it's his fault…not yours" Naruto said, pushing his forehead into Sasuke's chest and bringing his feet up from the floor so that he's curled into a small ball next to Sasuke

_We will cure this__  
Dirty old disease  
__Well if you've got the poison  
I've got the remedy_

Sasuke looked at the boy's golden hair. And softly ran his fingers through it.

"I know Naruto, it's just…" Sasuke sighed and removed his hand from Naruto's head

"You wish you could have protected me," Naruto finished for him. "I know…" Naruto removed himself from Sasuke's chest and puts his hand on his face, feeling his nose and then touching his lips gently. As if creating a target, he puts his pointer finger on his lips and then slowly brings his lips toward the pointer, moving it just when his lip is touching it; he then leans in further, giving Sasuke a quick kiss.

"I still love you." Naruto muttered "But you never visit. Why don't you visit?"

"I'm scarred."

_The remedy is the experience  
__This is a dangerous liaison__  
I say the comedy__ is that it's serious__  
This is a strange enough new play on words__  
I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend__  
The rest of your night with the light on__  
So shine the light on all of your friends  
When it all amounts to nothing in the end_

Tsunade came back into the room only to see Sasuke lying on the bed wide awake with a peaceful smile on his face and Naruto grasping onto his shirt like his life depended on it. She giggled silently to herself. Naruto was so small in comparison to Sasuke now. Being hospitalized for five years due to cancer and being blind along with the radiation therapy made him thin and pale, his hair was also dead looking and white. She put the red blanket she had found in the staff room on top of the boys before handing Sasuke a small yellow slip of paper.

_I won't worry my life away  
I won't worry my life away_

Looking down at the slip Sasuke felt a tear slip down his cheek. The note read 'We can't help him anymore, he will die if he has to take any treatment as you can clearly see, our only choice is to hope that he can live for a couple more years, at best.' Sasuke looked down at the frail boy sleeping next to him and then back up to Tsunade, his eyes were full of fear, something Tsunade wasn't used to seeing in an Uchiha's eyes.

_Well I heard two men talking on the radio__  
In a cross fire kind of new reality show__  
Uncovering the ways to plan the next big attack__  
They were counting down the ways to stab  
__The brother in the be right back_

Naruto mumbled and woke up, stretching proudly and noticing that some one was next to him. He felt around the persons face and remembered that it was Sasuke.

"Naruto I can't breathe." Sasuke muttered. Naruto flinched and pulled his hand back to himself.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, dobe?"

"Why were you crying?" Naruto snuggled in closer to Sasuke.

"N-naruto, they can't treat you anymore." Sasuke said, the fear obvious in his voice.

"Really?" Sasuke is shocked to see Naruto smile widely "Does that mean I can leave?" Sasuke frowned and looked up to see Tsunade's face.

"He can…"

"Really? Sasuke, lets go, right now, please?" Naruto turns to where he thinks Sasuke is

"Fine dobe."

"Thank you Sasuke. Thank you Obaa-chan." Naruto springs out of the hospital bed filled with new life.

"Come on Sasuke!" Naruto picked up his lover's hand and was trying to pull him out of bed.

"Naruto, calm down, you'll run into something." Sasuke muttered while getting up to help Naruto into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

_After this the unavoidable kiss__  
Where the minty fresh death  
Breath is sure to outlast this catastrophe  
__Dance with me  
Because if you've got the poison  
I've got the remedy_

"Sasuke! Can we go to the movies?" Naruto asked happily, holding Sasuke's hand

"Naruto, you wont be able to see the movie." Sasuke says, rolling his eyes and sighing.

"But I want to listen to it." Naruto whined. Sasuke shook his head and led Naruto to the movie theater.

"Come on dobe, the movie starts in five minutes." Sasuke smiled looking at Naruto who was running his hand along the red velvet rope that was set up to guide the customers.

"Sasuke…" Naruto hummed, springing himself back towards the man and pressing his head onto his chest

"Hn dobe." Sasuke smiled to himself and paid for the two tickets.

_The remedy is the experience  
This is a dangerous liaison  
I say the comedy is that it's serious.  
This is a strange enough new play on words  
I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend  
The rest of your nights with the light on  
So shine the light on all of your friends  
When it all amounts to nothing in the end_

"So, Sasuke, when Ryuu said 'Karma will come back to you.' Did he look like you did when you introduced yourself to Kakashi?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"Hn…probably, he had his hand entwined and this really ominous look on his face." Sasuke answered trying to think of what he must have looked like during that introduction.

"That's exactly what you looked like!" Naruto giggled. "Ooo! And Fumika, did she look like Hinata, Ino, or Sakura?" He was jumping on the balls of his feet.

"Well…she looked a lot more like Hinata actually." Sasuke answered. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when a large man walked by.

"Sasuke…does that person have ramen?" Naruto asked, Sasuke could have sworn he saw the drool coming out of Naruto's mouth.

"Come on, dobe, I'll treat you." Sasuke said, defeated.

_I won't worry my life away  
I won't worry my life away_

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked up from his ramen.

"What now dobe?" Sasuke turned to look at the sickly boy; even in the five hours out of the hospital he looked healthier. His hair looked blonder and his skin had gotten some more color in it. He smiled instead of the dead and empty look he had at the hospital.

"What do the clothes your wearing look like?" Sasuke flinched in shock at the question and looked down at his clothes.

"I'm wearing tight black leather pants that are…erm…a bit low cut around the waist…" Naruto smiles as if picturing Sasuke in the described.

"And a black tank top that cuts off right above my belly button. I have a mesh tee shirt under it."

"Sasuke" Naruto says, trying to look at Sasuke but not quite sure where he is

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked.

"I love you."

_When I fall in love I take my time  
There's no need to hurry when I'm making up my mind__  
You can turn off the sun but I'm still gonna shine  
And I'll tell you why_

"I love you too dobe." Sasuke smiled, reaching his hand across the table to Naruto's hand that was lying idly next to his chopsticks. He picked up the hand and noted its warmth. Sasuke just sat there like that staring at Naruto who happily ate his ramen with his left hand, not letting go of Sasuke once. They paid the bill and left.

_Because the remedy is the experience  
This is a dangerous liaison  
I say the comedy is that it's serious  
This is a strange enough new play on words  
I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend  
The rest of your nights with the light on  
So shine the light on all of your friends  
When it all amounts to nothing in the end._

Outside the ramen shop Sasuke noticed an ice cream stand.

"Naruto stay right here and don't move" Sasuke said clearly and walked over to the ice cream stand.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, pure terror, swinging his hands all over the place.

"Sasuke!" He screamed again, tears running down his face. He fell to his knees on the pavement and sobbed. Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto breaking apart on the sidewalk. He rushed back over with only one of the two ice creams he had ordered.

"Naruto." Sasuke said calmly, kneeling down to get a good look at Naruto's face.

"Sasuke –hic- where'd –hic- you go?" Naruto asked, clinging to Sasuke's shirt.

"I just went to get ice cream dobe, here." Sasuke handed Naruto the strawberry ice cream.

"Don't leave…don't leave again." Naruto sobbed.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I won't."

_I won't worry my life away  
I won't worry my life away  
I won't and I won't and I won't_

--Two and a half years later--

"Well Mr. Uchiha, there is good news and bad news." Tsunade said smiling. Sasuke looked up from the much healthier, sleeping blond spread out across the waiting chairs.

"What is the good news?" Sasuke asked, his face strangely serious.

"Naruto is doing a lot better and even though the threat of returning cancer isn't gone he is currently clear of it." Tsunade said happily. Sasuke let out a sigh of realief and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"And the bad news?" Sasuke asked, looking back up at Tsunade.

"He won't be able to regain his sight…and…" Tsunade looked back down at the sleeping blonde.

"And what?" Sasuke asked angrily. Tsunade laughed.

"Nothing! I was just going to say that I'm retiring and if you needed me you could reach me at this number." Tsunade pulled out a slip of notebook paper with a barely legible phone number on it.

"You're a bit over protective, aren't you?" Tsunade smiled.

"Well, he is my husband." Sasuke muttered.

---

_This really is the longest 'chapter' I've ever written, even though it is a one shot. I want to do more song but to encourage me you should review *cough-hint-cough*_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto, the song The Remedy, ramen or anything else I may have mentioned in this_

_**FYI:** the movie they watched doesn't egisist…_


End file.
